The Idol
by YingYang Manga Dragon
Summary: (Cats) Tugger refelex on his love life... or lack of. rated PG for Angst


Oh yeah I'm back (finally). With a new story (about bloody time to) well really it's more of my first ever song fic.  
  
After listen to W.A.S.P.'s "The Idol" I couldn't help but link it to the one the only Rum Tum Tugger.  
  
I play with the idea, not really sure if I would write it. But hey I couldn't help my self.  
  
Now on different note I would like to take this opportunity to thank (pulls out a small piece of paper) the following people (clears throat) a big thanks to Sandy the hyper-active kitten, Nephele, catseye999999 and Raven King. Thanks for the nice comment on my previews work "Jellicle moon, Jellicle love" and swear I will have the second chapter up soon. Sorry for the wait.  
  
And now the crap, er I mean disclaimer: I don't own the musical "Cats" (sob) nor do I own "The Idol" by W.A.S.P. So don't sue, trust me on this you'll gain nothing apart from maybe some cob webs -_-*.  
  
Author notes: Again In this story, when the cats see each other, they see themselves as we see them in the musical (with human physique)  
  
"Anyway to all enjoy the story, I'm off to the pub" ^_^  
  
The Idol  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger groaned and turned over, as he felt the sun's warm light blanket over his body. His eyes gradually opened as he greeted the new day with a lazy yawn. He rotated his shoulder a couple of times working out the kinks before turning to where his bed mate was asleep, a smile framed on his face.  
  
But his smile soon turned into a neutral look as he saw the out line of where she had slept in the blankets, for a brief moment he just looked longingly at the fabric wishing she was still there with her warm smile to greet him to kiss him.  
  
Will I be alone this morning  
  
Will I need my friends  
  
Something just to ease away my pain  
  
But she wasn't, she was gone and again he was alone, he sighed and straightened the fabric before leaving his basket. How long could he keep this up? For Tugger it was same everyday of his life, a different queen every night, no love no nothing just a different face. And how he hated it. But who could he tell, who really cared? He paused she cared didn't she?  
  
He growled and shock his head if she had cared she would still be here with him. a good looking flirt that's all he was, a queens fantasy and nothing more. an Idol - no - the Idol. His fan club a group of kittens claiming that they loved him.  
  
He laughed "Love! Huh nothing but pain and tears." his voice trailed into a whisper "So why do I want it" he asked. In truth Tugger was lonely. As far friends went he they were plentiful. But to have that somebody that saw past his looks and saw his true skin. No he would never fell that happiness in his life.  
  
No one ever sees the loneliness Behind my face I am just a prisoner to my fame  
  
He hopped up on to the window ledge and scanned over his owners garden. He smiled lightly to himself as remembered last night. That one bite of what he thought was love, the tender kiss he had shared with her under the star lit night the sweetness of her warm embrace as he melted into her moon light eyes and soft gently whisper of her voice as she spoke those words that meant so much to him "I love you".  
  
A single tear ran down his face as the words echoed his mind , he had been deceived again the words weren't real. so why had he believed her. If last night was dream then why did he wake up. Why didn't his heart stop there and his life end. Should he have died he would spent his day with her in dreams for all of time.  
  
If I could only stand and stare in the mirror could I see  
  
One fallen hero with a face like me  
  
He wiped away the tear and jumped down from the window side, it was just to painful now to look out and remember. Was she just playing with him was is all some twisted game. So many thoughts so much emotion he had to get out, he need to get his thoughts together. He pushed open the cat flap and slid through, he inhaled the morning air as he entered the garden, breathing it in deeply as if it was some sort of cure for his depression.  
  
He slowly moved through the various bushes and flowers that made his domain, as he admired the natural beauty of the flowers and roses, roses he looked over to the rose bush. There, it was there that he had felt touch of her lips to his own and had been tricked into a bliss.  
  
He moved his hand to his face and touched his lips. Had he been tricked or had she meant it. He growled in frustration why was she doing this to him. Why has night before events felt so real to him. "IF THAT WAS GAME, I WILL GET HER" he screamed and left the site. a rage now burning deep within him, Tugger was never one for revenge and never would be but he had a right to know the truth. How did she feel about him, did she feel love for him like he did for her, well one way or another he was going to find out.  
  
And if I scream, could anybody hear me  
  
If I smash the silence, you'll see what fame has done to me  
  
The Hours seemed to past by like minutes, as the original rock 'n' roll cat hunted for the queen that was plaguing his heart no one had seen her or heard from her, not his brother or any of his friends. Soon the day's light gave way to the star woven blanket of night as Tugger gave up his search, She didn't want to be found. she didn't care one bit for him.  
  
He slumped on a grassy hill and gazed as the stars that dotted the dark sky. Tears running freely down his face as the cold night nipped at his fur, but he didn't care any more he was to lost in a sea of emotions, if he died now maybe it was for the best.  
  
What happen next Tugger wasn't really sure of his lips began to move and a new sound to his voice was relived to him as he sang the words to his song so softly and divinely the night seem to stand still and listen.  
  
"Kiss away the pain and leave me lonely I'll never know if love a lie Ooh - being crazy in paradise is easy Can you the prisoners in my eyes Where is the love to shelter me Give me love, love, love, love set me free"  
  
"Beautiful" Tugger stopped, that voice he turned to face the owner, for some reason he couldn't help but smile when he saw it was her. Her beautiful coat of red was a blaze against the night's sky, as she gave him a tender looked. her smile and softness of her eyes gave him a scenes of warmth to Tugger as he gazed at her.  
  
Once again the night stood still as silence ensnared both the Jellicles. There was so much Tugger wish to say to her, but in that period of time he seem to loss the ability of speech, as had she.  
  
Where is the love to shelter me Only love, love, love, love set me free Set me free.  
  
Taking a deep breath Tugger began to speak "Were you looking for me, or where you just commenting on my singing?, Bombalurina" The red queen took a step forward her gaze never leaving Tugger "For you" she said. Tugger to took a step toward her "Why?" he asked Again Bombalurina took a step forwards "I was worried about you" she said  
  
Had he heard right she was worried about him, maybe she did care "Why were you worried?" he took the final step Bombalurina smiled "I always worry about the Jellicles I love." Tugger turned his head away "You don't mean that" he said, he felt the soft touch of Bombalurina's hand as they took his own "I do Tugger, I truly do mean that" she said as she moved his hand to touch her cheek "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I know that always happens to you and you feel used, but not any more." Her voice turned into a whisper as her eyes closed "Everything I said last night I meant."  
  
Kiss away the pain and leave me lonely I'll never know if love a lie Ooh- being crazy in paradise is easy  
  
Can you see the prisoners in my eyes  
  
Where is the love to shelter me Give me love, love, love, love set me free  
  
Small tear ran from Bombalurina's eyes down her face, Tugger moved his other hand to her chin and gently lifted her head from her hands and tilted it back slightly before pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Where is the love to shelter me Only love, love, love, love set me free  
  
Bombalurina's hands released Tugger's and soon wrapped around his neck. Words where no longer need here. Tugger had been released from his prison he now had somebody, from now and forever.  
  
Set me free  
  
*Well what did you think? Good, rubbish, you should never write again. I would like to know so. (Clasps hands to and begins to beg) please review.  
  
Oh and if you the reviewers want, I may write a second part to this. Maybe some thing along the lines of Bombalurina thoughts and feeling. (shrugs) it's up to you.  
  
Oh and last thing.. Thanks for taking the time to read this 


End file.
